


Literal Clown

by lyn452



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Planning a fifth birthday party for the triplets was never going to be easy, but Jon never could have predicted this disaster
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	Literal Clown

Jon sighed, “No, I want a birthday cake that has three sections, one blue, one purple and one pink. And then on those sections…”

He was interrupted again. “Three sections? Do you mean three cakes?” 

“No,” Jon knew there was no way their family and friends would be able to eat that much cake. He looked around to make sure the girls weren’t listening. They didn’t need to know what the cake would look like let alone hear there was a chance of triple the amount of cake. He would never know peace again if that happened. “Listen, I only want one cake, but I need three sections.”

“So like a three-tiered cake?” 

Jon sighed again. “No.”

* * *

Jon glared at the three-tiered cake. How were they going to get rid of all of it? Everyone in Daenerys’ office always seemed to be on a diet. At least they’d gotten the part about having different sections right, as the cake wasn’t divided by tiers but split into three different colored sections which featured the girls' different interests. 

But now how did he display it without one girl not getting her section put front and center? He thought about putting Aly's section in the back, as she was the child least likely to throw a fit, but he also knew she was the most likely to figure out what he was doing. 

Daenerys seemed oblivious to this dilemma, as she brought out the three 5 candles they’d bought so each girl could have her own wish. She carefully placed one on top of each section, facing outward, matching the colors to section. Aly’s purple section had a yellow candle sitting on top of her section, Lya’s blue section featured a green candle and Rhae’s pink had a red one. 

Jon was brought out of his brooding by his phone ringing. “Hello, Jon Snow here.” 

“Hello Mr. Snow,” a friendly voice said. “I’m afraid we have a bit of a problem with your appointment today.” 

Jon turned away from the cake, no longer caring about that crisis. “What kind of a problem?”

* * *

“Sir, Halloween is in three days. Santa Claus, clown and sexy Spartan. That’s what we have available.” 

Jon looked over his choices again, his eyes lingering on the sexy Spartan. He had the abs to pull that one off, as he had stayed committed to not having a dad bod. Lyanna would like it, he thought as he tried to justify it to himself. 

But he knew what answer was probably right. “Do you have clown makeup available?”

* * *

Sansa applied the white makeup with a sponge as Arya, Gendry, Robb and Theon giggled in the corner. Jon looked over and glared at them. “Don’t move, Jon,” Sansa chastised him. 

He went back to standing still so that his cousin could apply his makeup. He wondered if when she was finished he’d be able to drink a beer.

He was going to need it to get through this day.

* * *

Daenerys smiled as she walked out in front of all those gathered for the girls’ fifth birthday, which included her friends, Jon’s friends and both of their families. The girls sat up front, waiting patiently among their friends. Daenerys smiled a little brighter at the sight of Rhaella, Alysanne and Lyanna. Rhae was petting Ghost, Aly appeared to be counting the presents on the table behind Daenerys, and Lya was looking at the massive cake Jon had gotten as though she was working out a way to eat the whole thing without anyone knowing.

“Get out your phones everyone, as I’m proud to introduce you to today’s entertainment.”

She noticed Robb (who already had his phone ready) nudge Tyrion who was more focused on his drink than what Daenerys was saying. She didn’t know what Jon’s cousin had said to her co-worker, but Tyrion had his phone out soon after. 

“Presenting Jonno the clown.” Daenerys clapped, before giving Jon “the stage.” She walked over to Missandei and Grey Worm. Missandei had her phone out, but Grey Worm stayed as stoic as ever, not reacting to much of anything. 

Floppy shoes echoed on the pavement of their backyard walkway. Theon’s cackle soon joined the sound. Jon looked to be trying to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Daenerys felt bad for her husband. If only the costume shop had had a Batman costume. Jon had the body and the naturally grumpy face to pull that one off. But still he attempted to dance around a bit, pulling off the best impromptu slapstick routine he could. 

Daenerys’ attention drifted to the children, who mostly looked confused if a little intrigued by this new development. Aly looked the most confused while Lya seemed to be holding in laughter. 

Then Daenerys looked at Rhae who seemed absolutely terrified. She appeared as white as the dog she was now hugging to her. Ghost seemed to be looking for a way out of her too tight grasp. 

Oh boy, Daenerys thought. This was not good. 

* * *

Jon didn’t know how to make balloon animals, but he still wished he’d picked up some balloons now. If just to give him something to do. He could hear the barely contained snickering (or outright laughter in Theon and Arya’s cases) and felt completely ridiculous. 

The stupid costume was also hotter than it looked and he worried about his makeup running due to sweat. Sansa had done about as good a job as anyone could though she had thought Jon would look better as a sad clown. Jon had insisted on the smile, not wanting to have any sadness on his girls’ special day. 

He decided handing out one gift to each girl as “Jonno” would kill some time and be a decent way to wrap this ridiculous routine up. He looked to the table and picked up the small gifts he and Dany had bought, as he knew they wouldn’t disappoint or have the potential for “unfairness” of one girl getting a better gift. Despite one disaster after another planning for this day, he would still consider it a success if not one triplet cried. 

He handed Aly her gift first and she leaned into whisper, “Daddy, am I not supposed to tell Lya and Rhae that it’s you?” Last Christmas, Aly had recognized her uncle Ned under the Santa suit and Jon and Daenerys had begged her not to tell her sisters. 

“No, it’s fine, Aly,” Jon whispered back. 

Lya grinned as he handed her her gift. She giggled and said, “You look silly daddy.”

Jon sighed, “I know Lya.” 

Then Jon turned to Rhae who was looking at him as though he were dressed as some slasher villain rather than a clown. When he held out her present to her, she backed away. Jon crouched down and moved closer. He said, “Rhae.”

His daughter’s eyes widened and she bolted up with a scream. Rhae began to cry, running to Daenerys, calling out, “Mommy!” 

Well, it was official. This day was a complete disaster. 

* * *

“Why would you tell them to get their phones out? I will be blackmailed with those pictures for years, Dany. Theon’s already sent me two videos.” Jon had washed off the clown makeup as Daenerys had put the girls to bed. He was now dressed in just the tight t-shirt and shorts he’d worn underneath the clown costume. It was a little chilly to sit on the back porch, but the booze warmed Jon up enough to stand it.

His feet were in her lap, and she massaged away any knots that came from those uncomfortable oversized shoes. “Blackmail you how?”

“I was dressed as a literal clown,” Jon’s temper seeped into his voice before he took a long drink from his beer.

“I didn’t see that today. I saw a father who loves his daughters dearly, so much that he went against his nature and let himself be embarrassed at a party.” She finished her massage. “It was quite hot.” 

Jon smirked, moving his feet and putting down his beer bottle, so that he could pull Daenerys into his lap. She went willingly, straddling him as he brought her lips to his. At the touch of Daenerys’ tongue to his, Jon forgot all the stresses of the day, as his hands moved underneath her sweater. 

Daenerys pulled back and pulled off Jon’s shirt. She took a moment to look at him with heat in her eyes. Jon leaned forward and began to nibble at the side of her neck before making his way to her ear. “Next time,” he whispered. “I’m getting the sexy Spartan.” 

“I have no objections to that,” Daenerys said. Jon grinned before moving to her mouth to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the other stories and art created by all of the talented people (aliciutza, atetheredmind, Dragon_and_Direwolf, LadyTarg, Magali_Dragon, Reddragon1995, and solemnphoenix) so far, as well as subscribe for more Adventures of Daddy Jon.


End file.
